


Toilet Break

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wanted to visit Gamora with his friends. But after a break he found himself all alone and forgotten. Good thing that there's this guy who offered him a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet Break

Peter came out of the toilet house and was alone. All alone in the middle of nowhere. No car, no person, nothing. He put a hand into his pocket to reach for his phone, and again. Nothing. No phone. No car. Nothing to eat. Nothing to drink. Only Peter Quill in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town miles away. Fuck.

Wait. There was something to drink, if he dared to drink the water of the sink.

 

_30 minutes ago_

“I need to pee.”

“Shut up, Quill.”

“But I really need to pee. I’m almost wetting my pants.”

“You’re sick, Quill”, Rocket grunted in disgust. “The next toilet is yours.”

“Thanks, man.”

“I think I need to pay a visit to the bathroom too”, Drax commented.

“God damned! You’re both guys, piss into a bottle or out of the window, but stop complaining! I’m trying to drive here!” He pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, trying to get faster to the next roadhouse.

 

_5 minutes ago_

“Fucking finally!” Peter jumped out of the car.

“Hey! I didn’t stop the car yet!” Rocket shouted, but Peter didn’t answer. He had a more important business to attend.

 

And now they were gone. Rocket and Drax had left him behind on their little trip across the continent to meet with Gamora. At first they wanted to take Groot with them too, but he got sick. Even they didn’t mind taking him with them, he insisted to stay behind in bed. (Peter assumed that Groot was happy about having some days alone. After all he lived together with Rocket and their house was a pure chaos.) And now they’ve left Peter behind too. Worst road trip ever!

 

Peter lay on his back in the dirt. He didn’t even have his jacket with him. Thank God he bothered to put his shoes on before he left the car! He was already alone since one hour. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. Actually he had no idea. Either Rocket and Drax had left him on purpose – that would be a really sick move! – or they had forgotten him, and not noticed he was gone – even worse! To complete it, not a single car had stopped since he was here. Worst day of his life!

 

A car! Finally! Peter sat up. There were still heroes in this world. Who was it? A family? Some granny visiting her grandchild? He squeezed his eyes and focused on the car. Neither. Some hot dude. Not bad. Let’s hope he has a heart!

The guy stopped the car and got out of it.

“Hey!”

“... Hello.” He raised a brow, and locked his car. Yeah, it wasn’t normal for someone to speak to you when you’re just making a toilet break on your car trip, Peter could understand that. The guy looked at Peter for a moment, but shrugged when Peter stayed quiet, and left for the toilet stall.

Hell, that guy smelled of money, even he didn’t look much older than Peter. The guy was wearing a tight dark shirt. Very tight. Peter could perfectly see the play of his back muscles. Holy shit, this should be illegal. Peter had seen many people, many hot people, but this guy was one of the hottest ever. If Peter would give himself a 10, he’d give him a good and solid 19. Maybe a 20.

When Mr. 20 came back, Peter hadn’t moved a bit.

“You’re still here.”

Gosh, what a beautiful voice. “Yes. I’ve got nowhere to go. My friends have left me here, all alone, with no phone. I wanted to ask you, if you could lend me your phone, so I can call them?”

“What have you done that they’ve left you?”

“Nothing!” The guy took his phone out of his packed, unlocked it, and gave it to him. “I’ve just asked for a toilet break”, Peter answered while he called his phone.

“The number you’re calling-“

“Oh no!” Mr. 20 looked at him curiously. “My phone’s dead. Don’t know any other number.”

“Jump in.”

“What?”

“Jump in. I won’t leave you here.”

“What are you, some kind of saint?” Peter grinned. “Thank you so much.”

“Where were you and your friends going?”

“San Francisco.” 48 hours only Peter, Drax, and Rocket. That was the plan. But no...

“Oh.”

“Oh?” _Please don’t go in the opposite direction. Please don’t go in the oppo-_

“Oh, I’m going there too.”

That took a load off Peter’s mind. “Cool! Name’s Peter!” Seems like this wasn’t the worst day of his life, only the second worse. Now he had a chance to catch up with Rocket and Drax.

“Ronan.” A beautiful name for a beautiful person.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ronan.”

Ronan gave a soft nod and unlocked his car.

 

Peter had to admit two things: 1. It was way more comfortable to sit in Ronan’s car than to sit in his own. 2. That guy’s taste in music was pretty nice. They had talked for a while. Ronan was a law student who went to San Francisco for some kind of internship-conference-whatever-thing. Peter hadn’t understood too much when Ronan was talking about that. But apparently he got this job (was it legit to call it that?), because of some friend of his father – both top class lawyers.

So Peter’s first impression had been right. Not only Ronan was rich, but it was a family thing. Ronan had started to study law, because his father wanted him to, not out of passion. But he didn’t even knew what he could have done otherwise, so he pulled himself together, and started to study until it became his passion. Apparently he had a dog – a black Labrador called Aster – who he loved more than anything, and – despite his father’s wish – he had moved in with a friend. To gain a bit of independence or to piss off his father – Peter could not tell.

_Everybody, yeah.  
Rock your body, yeah._

“Wait. The Backstreet Boys?” Peter grinned.

Ronan glared at him and skipped the song, mumbling something about his sister.

“I don’t judge you, dude. There’s nothing bad in liking some music, it doesn’t matter if it’s the Backstreet Boys or something else. If the music comes to you, no matter which, you have to let it embrace you.”

Ronan laughed softly. “I think you sat in the sun for too long.”

“No”, Peter grinned. “That’s how I am.”

 

“Don’t you have someone else to call?”

“Nope. Everything’s in my phone or pocket.”

“Can’t you call home?”

“Nah. Yondu would only laugh at me; and since they all live alone, and I don’t know their family numbers...”

“So you have to stay with me till the end.”

“The bitter end.”

“I don’t hope that this drive will have a bitter end.”

“Well, yeah. Me neither.”

“Who’s Yondu?”

“My foster father, if you want to call him that. He’d rather call himself the owner of my life and body.”

Ronan looked at him shocked. “That’s illegal!”

“What? No! I don’t mean it in that way! He has never done anything that would hurt me!” Even Yondu had used some pretty dubious teaching methods. “I’m my own person, and I’ve only done the stuff I want to do!”

“Good...”

“Right now I want to punch Rocket in the face...”

“Not good, Peter”, Ronan replied.

“It would be a friendly ‘fuck you’-punch. Nothing serious. One of those which happen all the time.”

“That never happen with me and my friends!”

“That just shows that your friends are good guys, while mine are just a bunch of assholes.” Peter was the only normal member of his little gang. Or maybe that was Gamora. He always mixed that up.

 

“Do you mind if I take off my shoes?”

“How bad will it smell?”

“Not at all. My feet smell like the feeling when you’re making love on a lazy Sunday afternoon.”

Ronan laughed softly. “I guess I prefer the Sunday afternoon sex. So keep them on.”

“No fun allowed.”

 

Peter took off his shoes.

“If this is what sex with you feels like, I never want to experience it.”

“No... Sex with me is much better...”

“God damned, Peter!” Ronan rolled down the windows. “Now I know why they left you at the roadhouse. Buy yourself some new shoes; your feet won’t smell so much that way!”

“Ain’t got any money for new shoes. I’m a poor student, and other stuff has priority.”

“I could buy them for you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Yet.”

Well, 36 hours are a lot of time to get to know each other, that’s right, Peter had to admit.

 

“Next stop where we can buy something to eat will be ours.”

“What kind of idiot forgets to bring something to eat to a trip across the continent?”

“I do”, Ronan answered ashamed.

 

“I hate McDonalds”, Ronan complained as he picked up half of his burger that had slipped out of his beautiful fingers.

“Ten minutes ago you said that you love it.”

“I do. But I hate to eat here. Look at me!” The sauce was everywhere. On his tablet, on his fingers, on his face, even some on his shirt. Peter never knew that there was that much sauce on one burger.

“I look at you and I see a small child with a beard.”

“Exactly!”

“Why don’t you order something you’re able to eat?”

“Hamburger tastes way better than anything else!” Ronan pouted. Peter wanted to kiss him.

 

“Tell me one thing.”

“My favourite colour is blue.”

Peter laughed. “That’s interesting to know, but not the thing I wanted to know right now.”

Ronan smiled. “Just ask me your question.” He looked at Peter for a short moment, who looked back. “I’ll answer anything you want to know.”

“When you’re going from New York to San Francisco, why did you decide to take your car? Why not fly? I bet that’s much more comfortable and faster.”

“It is.” Ronan nodded. “But some stuff has happened recently, and I need to clear off my head.”

“That sounds like a breakup. Did they dump you?”

“No. No one dumped me, I’m still a Pringle.” Peter knew what that meant. As single as a Pringle – and maybe ready to mingle? “It’s just a little existence crisis.”

“Oh. I’d help you to figure your stuff out, but I don’t even have my own stuff all together. But if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to lean on...”

“Then I’m going to turn my head to you, and tell you everything.” Ronan smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem at all. That’s what friends are for.” Road trip friends. That’s what Peter had decided to call them.

 

“When I was younger, I played in a band.”

“Really? Were you’re famous and I’m just too ignorant to know you?”

“Oh, no. Quite the opposite. We were pretty bad. We ended playing when our drummer got a girlfriend and had no more time for us.”

“That’s not nice.”

“Indeed.”

“What kind of music did you play? Do you still have a sample?”

“Well.” Peter scratched his head. “I called it jazzrock. Because we were actually a rock band, but we had a saxophone player with us. And actually we have a sample. Our first and only song, called ‘I have no idea what to call this song’. It was a love song.”

“Ooooh! Can you show it to me?”

“Sure. But not right now. Later. I promise.”

 

“The navigation device says we should be in a town. There is no town even close!” Ronan shouted in panic. “Do something!”

“What do you think I am? A wizard? You’re the one who brought us here!”

“I just followed the orders of the navigation device! That’s why I hate these things! Also I’m tired.”

“We can change seats, if you want. I can drive, and you can sleep.”

“Yes, thanks.”

 

Ronan slept with his mouth wide open.

 

Peter woke Ronan up as he parked in front of a little motel in a little town. In the middle of nowhere. Of course. They got a little – but very cute – room with just one bed. This could lead to many interesting situations, Peter knew. Two hot guys in one bed, one Peter, who was interested in Ronan, and one Ronan who looked pretty interested in Peter too, hell yes.

But as soon as Ronan hit the mattress – he didn’t even bother to brush his teeth, he only undressed himself – he was asleep again. Hell no.

But now Peter had time to appreciate Ronan’s face and body. The soft curve of his lips, the fullness of his lashes. The puffy cheeks. He was pretty well built, a body that would fit some alien warlord. So many beautiful muscles, Peter was tempted to touch them – and he did. But as soon as Ronan grunted he pulled his hand away. But wow. They had felt really... musclely. Maybe Ronan wasn’t really a law student, but some Greek or Roman God who wanted to have some fun on Earth with the mortals. But when he looked at Ronan’s face, the grouchy beard and the ruffled brown hair, he really looked like the law student, and not a Greek God. A law student who was a bit chaotic, and who drank too much coffee – he had brought five thermo bottles on his road trip – but a student nonetheless.

Peter sighted softly; Ronan was really loved by life. He was rich, had a loving family (including a strict father), no student loans (again: father), and he looked so good, he could have any person he wanted. But right now he was single. And maybe as interested in him as Peter was in Ronan. Maybe. He had no clue, he could only guess. But in 95% he guessed right if a person was interested in him or not.

 

When Peter woke up, he was lying in Ronan’s arms. Ronan’s strong arms were wrapped around him, while Peter pressed his face against his chest. He was unexpectedly soft, and so warm, and he smelled so good. If he didn’t already have a morning wood, he’d probably get erection right away. Also because Ronan had one leg pressed between Peter’s tights. And also because he could feel Ronan’s own morning wood against his body. That was actually kinda awkward. Naturally, but awkward, neither did they know each other for more than 24 hours, nor were they really good friends, nor they’ve slept with each other.

“Ronan”, Peter whispered.

Ronan answered with a grunt.

“Ronan, wake up.”

“Am awake...”

“You’re not. Wake up.”

“Mh”, he answered and kissed Peter’s hair. Alright. Ronan was totally still sleeping.

“You’ve kissed my hair.”

“You’ve got nice hair, and you’re sweet.”

“... Thanks.”

Ronan muffled some words Peter could not understand into his hair. Five more minutes won’t hurt someone. It’s just a morning wood, which comes and goes as it likes. He closed his eyes againand inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Ronan’s warm skin.

 

“Peter.”

“Ah, finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?” Peter totally hadn’t slept again. He had just rested his eyes for a long moment. So it was legit to tease Ronan.

“Yes. Have we slept tangled like this all night?”

“I don’t know, for I was asleep. But when I woke up, we were already lying like this.”

“Oh.”

“Including two pretty morning woods.”

“OH!”

“They’re gone now.”

“I can feel that myself.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Slowly Ronan took his hands off Peter.

“You’re pretty good to cuddle with.” _And you’re so beautiful. You’re totally my type of man._

“Thank you. I’m open to repeat this.”

Peter stopped breathing for a moment. Did he still dream? “...You are?”

“Sure.”

He was totally still dreaming, Peter decided. “Earlier you kissed my hair.”

“A shame that I can’t remember it.” Ronan sounded really disappointed.

“You could do it again.”

Softly Ronan pressed a kiss on Peter’s head. “Now you remember it.”

“It’s a very nice memory. I’ll treasure it.”

“Our first kiss. Between you and my hair.”

Ronan laughed. “Sorry. We’ll make the second kiss better.”

“We will?”

“Sure. If you want to share another kiss with me.”

Now was the moment to wake up. Mentally Peter counted to three, but since nothing unusual happened... “I’d love too.” It was no dream. Just a dreamy situation coming real.

Ronan smiled widely. “Very good. Because I’d like to kiss you again too.”

“Why don’t we do it now?”

“Right here and now?”

“There’s no better place or time.”

Ronan pressed an innocent and soft kiss on Peter’s lips. Ronan’s lips were so soft, Peter was almost sure this was still a dream. No person could have such soft lips. As Peter murmured softly and opened his mouth a bit, Ronan slipped his tongue into his mouth. Oh God. That kiss was sweeter than those beautiful lips have promised. Ronan kissed good. Very good. Peter was impressed. But the kiss was still very sleepy. Not that this was a bad thing though. It ended way too early for Peter’s liking, so he grumbled a bit.

“Hush.” Ronan kissed him again, and put his arms back around Peter, pressing him closer to his body. Peter didn’t know that it was able to get even hotter in this room, but it was possible. Ronan’s hand moved across his back to his butt. “We should get up”, he whispered.

“Yeah.”

“I want to continue to kiss you.”

“Yeah.” It was as if with the rise of the temperature Peter’s intelligence sank.

Ronan leaned over to Peter’s ear. “I want your naked and sweaty body under mine, while you moan my name in pleasure”, he whispered with his deep voice.

Peter shudder. “That sounds wonderful...”

“But we don’t have any lube here, I left it in the car, because I idiot didn’t think we’d need it tonight”, he sighed and kissed Peter’s ear. “I’m really sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. I know an easy answer for that. We get dressed, grab something to eat, go back into the car, drive for a moment, park the car somewhere, and finally you take me on the back seat.” Easy thing.

Ronan laughed low, and kissed Peter softly on the lips. “Deal.”

 

They stopped at a little shop to buy some lunch for later. When they came out of the shop, Peter saw a flower shop across the street, and it hit him. “I could have called Groot!”

“What’s a Groot?” Ronan asked in confusion.

“Rocket’s flatmate. He stayed at home, because he’s sick.”

“Want to call him now?”

“Nah.” Peter shook his head. “If I do, he’ll call Rocket, and then I can’t finish the trip with you.”

“Even I could be the worst guy in bed?”

Peter shrugged. “So what? At least you kiss pretty passable, and you look like my personalized dream. I’m going to give you a blowjob, until you’re satisfied, and everything’s fine. Also you’re nice and funny and everything and that makes up for that.”

Ronan had to laugh.

“... Are you the worst guy in bed?”

“I was once. But I’ve learnt enough to become better.”

“Oh, I’m so lucky.”

 

“Only guys? Or do you like girls too?” Peter asked as they left the town.

“Guys only. What about you?”

“I don’t care as long as I think they’re hot.”

“And I’m hot.” That was no question, Ronan knew the answer.

“Babe, you’re the hottest person in the whole universe.”

 

“You too.”

“What?”

“You’re hot. Too hot.”

“Hot damn.”

Ronan laughed lowly. “Your hair’s so beautiful.”

“Thank you”, Peter grinned. “I grew it myself.”

 

„Let’s just throw all the stuff from the backseat to the front”, Ronan noted as he stopped the car.

“Through the window!”

“... Please don’t.”

“I doubt I’m strong enough.”

“I hope you’re not. Not that I don’t like strong guys, but I like my car more.”

“And we need it. Or we’re stuck here forever. Except you walk back to the town.” That wasn’t the truth, they both knew. After all Ronan had a freshly charged phone, with important numbers he could call in such a case.

“Good thing that we agree on this.”

They didn’t throw the stuff. They placed it gently on the seats and the floors. When they crawled onto the back seats, Peter pulled Ronan into a deep kiss. That guy tasted just too good, Peter noticed again. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to stop kissing that guy. He had kissed many people in his life, but Ronan, Mr. 20, was one of the best tasting people he had ever encountered. And best kissing. If he was quite good in bed, Peter could totally picture himself starting a thing with Ronan. After all they lived pretty close together, so it should be no problem at all.

Together they sank onto the seats. Peter immediately shoved his hands under Ronan’s shirt. His muscles were simply perfect. “You’re so beautiful.”

A soft peak on his lips. A hand in his hair. “Don’t talk. We’ll do that later. For now we enjoy.” His lips kissed along Peter’s jaw, slowly wandering to his neck. Ronan gave one or two soft bites from time to time. “I want to mark you as mine, Peter”, he whispered against his skin.

“Keep going”, Peter purred. This man could do anything he wanted to his body with his teeth. After some peaks and bites, Ronan found the perfect spot for his ambitions. He gave a short bite, commented by a soft “Ng” by Peter, before he started to suck on the spot.

Peter’s hands wandered over Ronan’s body, over his stomach to his chest, over his shoulders.

After Ronan finally marked Peter with a beautiful hickey, he took off his shirt.

Peter sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything’s perfect.”

Ronan smiled and leaned over to Peter, who kissed him hungrily. Softly he caressed his beard, while his second hand wandered down Peter’s side.

Peter shuddered.

When Ronan rested his hand on Peter’s hips, Peter wanted to press himself at him, but Ronan pushed him back softly. “Shh. We have time, and we’re going to take it.” He stroked Peter’s lower lip with his thumb. “No need to hurry.”

Peter nodded.

“But wait a moment. I’m back in no time.” Ronan crawled back to the front to grab the lube, which was laying in the glove box. Meanwhile Peter took off his shirt. “You’re so beautiful, do you know that?” Ronan came back to the backseat and kissed Peter softly. “So very beautiful, and you were sitting next to me the whole time, do you know how that felt?”

“Mh, I do”, Peter hummed happily. “After all I was sitting the whole time next to you. And you’re absolutely stunning.” He was pulled into another kiss, while Ronan’s hands wandered over Peter’s body, exploring every little piece of skin.

It didn’t take them too long to get rid of the rest of their clothes.

“You’re sure you want this?”

“Ronan, I’m so sure, you wouldn’t believe it.”

Ronan laughed softly. Oh, that was so hot. Had there ever been a man, who laughed like this? Peter didn’t know an answer. All he knew was that Ronan grabbed the lube, and put plenty of it on his fingers.

“Shall I?”

Peter licked his lips. There was no way could wait any longer. He wanted Ronan. And Ronan wanted him.

They both didn’t hold back at all. They both sweated, they both screamed, they both made sure that they’d never regret this. And never forget.

Ronan placed a soft kiss on Peter’s cheek before resting his face next to Peter’s. “Everything’s alright?”

Peter laughed voice- and breathless. “I’m in heaven.” There was nothing else to say, and to be honest, he had no idea what to. He was just too exhausted and happy. The waiting had really paid off. Now he was sure, Ronan wasn’t from this world, he was just too perfect. He didn’t say it, though, that wouldn’t have been appropriate, he thought. Instead he just stroked Ronan’s hair while recovering his breath.

“I have to admit, your beard looks not as soft as it is.”

It took Peter a moment to realize what Ronan just said, because he was concentrated on Ronan’s bubble shooter game. Peter almost got the high score! “Thank you.”

“What are you doing to make it so soft?”

“Nothing. I just let it grow, sometimes I shave it, and it grows back. It’s always that soft.”

Ronan sighed. “That’s a shame. I was hoping for some good advices.”

“I’m really sorry.” He reached out and softly patted Ronan’s cheek. “I think your bearskin-scruff is pretty cute.”

“... It’s not. It’s the worst. Anything that’s comparable to a bear is the worst... When I was younger one tried to eat me...”

It wasn’t until Peter met Ronan’s sister that he found out that this wasn’t the whole truth. The whole family had been in the zoo once, when Ronan was a small child. They had been at the bear compound as a grown bear ran towards Ronan (of course he was stopped by the fence), but it still shocked Ronan to death, and he was ever since terrified of bears.

“Peter, look at this!”

“What?” Peter looked up from Ronan’s phone. After he got a new high score on the bubble shooter, he tried to get a new high score in every other game on the phone, too.

“Look at that car!”

Peter’s eyes followed Ronan’s finger. His eyes widened. “Is that...?”

“Yes, it is.”

“That’s so cool!” It was a dog in a car, wearing sunglasses, sticking its head out of the window of his owner’s car. That was totally going to be the highlight of the trip. If you’d ignore that hellish good sex, and Ronan in general.

 

Ronan stopped the car on the side of the road. “I have to admit a thing. I have no idea where we are. Again. The navigation device says there should be a city around here. Salt Lake City. Here’s neither a salt lake, nor a city. Only mountains.”

Either Ronan’s navigation device was broken, or Ronan had no idea with directions. But since this already has happened once again, Peter would bet all his money on the navigation device. “Yes. But where the hell are we?” And how was it even possible to get lost. They only had to drive on this one road.

Ronan took his phone out of Peter’s hands, and tried to open the map app, so they’d find out where they were. But apparently internet didn’t work in this part of America. He let out a desperate groan, and threw his phone on the back seat. “Fuck!” He punched the wheel with his fists.

“Ronan.”

“What!”

Gosh, someone was really pissed off about this situation. “Let’s change seats. I’m going to drive and you can... calm your head for a moment. Maybe we’ll find a city where we can ask for our way.”

“And if we don’t?”

“We’re on the highway. There’s no way we’re not going to find a city. We’re not stuck in a horror movie or something.”

“Let’s switch”, Ronan grunted.

 

“Guess who just saved the day?” Peter asked when he came back to the car. Ronan was still feeling too angry to do anything, even to pay for the gas he just put into his car.

“The way you’re smirking, I assume you mean yourself”, he grumbled.

“Yes, I totally saved our butts.”

Ronan mumbled something to himself. Peter couldn’t understand it completely, but he was pretty sure it was something like “I’m the only one who’s allowed to save your cute butt.” He was 96% sure. “Cute butt” was part of the thing Ronan had mumbled, Peter was certain of that.

He sat down on his seat, and stayed quiet for a moment, preparing for the big reveal.

“Make if quick. Just tell me where we are, what went wrong, and how we’re going back on our way.”

“No big show?” Peter pouted.

“Peter, you know I’m really not in the mood right now. Later you can make a show as big as you want to. But not now”, Ronan sighed.

Alright. No show for now. “We can continue to go this way, and detour for two hours, or we could turn around. Actually there was a crossing 20 minutes ago, but we didn’t see it, so we took the left way when we should have taken the right one.”

Ronan stayed silent for a moment, absolutely astounded how he could have not seen the crossing. “... Hope you thanked the cashier.”

“Sure I did”, Peter smiled. “You gave her the biggest tip she ever had. She almost cried out of happiness.” Actually Peter gave her the tip. But the money had been in Ronan’s wallet, since Peter left his in the other car. So Ronan gave her the money. With Peter as a mediator.

“And so did I right now...”

“I also brought food and something cool to drink.”

Ronan nodded in approval. “That was a good idea for once.”

 

“I hate car trips.” Ronan said suddenly.

“What? Why?”

“Because you have to go somewhere you don’t know.”

Peter looked at him in confusion. “But that’s the whole point of such car trips? Visiting another place far away and seeing new things, I mean.”

“Yes, but you have to drive on roads you’ve never been on before.”

“Which is a pretty cool thing”, he interrupted.

“But then your fucking navigation device doesn’t work the way it should, and your phone can’t help you, because you’re stuck in the middle of nowhere. ‘America is a wonderful country’, they say. Ha! America is only a wonderful country if you’re at a place you know. And only under special circumstances”, Ronan grumbled. “Don’t even let me get started to tell you about all the shit that’s going down with this country.”

Oh. Ronan was really pissed. “Nah, just rant if it makes you feel better...”

“It doesn’t! That’s the worst thing!”

“But what does?”

“Nothing. I’ll just going to sit here quietly and drive my anger away.”

And pout, Peter noticed. Ronan loved to do that. Not only Ronan had puffy cheeks, but he also pouted a lot. Like Peter noticed before when they were at McDonalds, Ronan was nothing more than a big child with a beard.

 

“’America is a beautiful country’, they say.”

Peter sighed deeply. “Again? I thought you already made clear that we’re living in a shithole of country.”

“... I don’t mean it in that way this time. But it’s said that the USA has very beautiful landsides. But where are they? The only thing I see is this.” Ronan waved towards the window. And he wasn’t wrong. All you could see was desert. All you could see an hour ago: desert. Would it ever end? Peter didn’t know. It was only he, Ronan, the desert, and the endless sky.

“I bet it’s beautiful here at night.”

“What?” Ronan frowned.

“It’s beautiful at night”, Peter repeated. “I’d say, close your eyes, and imagine... But please don’t close your eyes, you’re driving the car; just imagine. You’re taking a break from your endless trip. You’re outside of the car. A cold wind blows; even you can still feel the warmth of the day. Everything’s quiet. You close your eyes for a moment. You can hear the nature. Feel the nature. Taste the nature. You open your eyes again; look up into the endless sky. Unlike at home, you can finally see every star. The big, dark sky. Countless stars. That’s the moment you’re going to realize that you’re just a little human in the big universe.”

Ronan looked at Peter for a moment and smiled softly. “I didn’t know that you’re able to be like this.”

“Like what?”

“So... deep. I thought, you’re just a stupid, but pretty face.”

“I’m not that stupid. Most of the time. And I don’t think that was deep. But I could go on and try to be deep, if you want.”

“Sure”, Ronan whispered. “I like it, when you talk like that. It really makes me feel calmer.”

Peter smiled. “Good reasons to continue.”

 

“Look at this, Ronan.”

“Do you think...?”

“Yes”, he nodded.

“Wow... That would be so cool...”

“Yes, it would.”

“But to be honest, I doubt that this city over there is already San Francisco. That’s just wishful thinking.”

“Yeah...” Peter admitted. “There’s no way that our trip will already end so soon and without getting lost a third time.”

When they saw the sign that their designation was right in front of them, they both started to shout overjoyed. But the knowledge that they had to part soon left a bitter taste in their mouths.

 

As they drove past an extraordinary nice building, Peter realized something. He had no idea, where to meet with the others. At Gamora’s house, yes. But where the hell did she live? Of course Peter didn’t know her address; it was all in the navigation device in the car with Rocket and Drax. He could just dump his friends and have a nice week with Ronan, or-

“Ronan, sweetheart, I really need to make a call”, Peter sighed.

“So finally you’ve decided to call your friend?”

“Yeeees. I’d really like to stay with you some more, but I need to kick some asses.”

Ronan laughed. “The phone’s all yours. Take your time.”

“I know. The longer it takes, the more time I can spend with you. But Groot doesn’t talk long, so there’s no need for false hope. Sorry.” He took the phone and called Groot.

 

“Oh.” Peter had just finished the phone call and stared at the phone. “Ronan, I’m really, really sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“You’re sorry.”

“More than sorry.”

“What for?”

“I just found the reason why the internet didn’t work. It was my fault.”

“...”

“I turned it off when I was playing with your phone. To save battery.”

“. . .”

“Iamsosorry...”

“Now it’s too late to change anything.”

“Yes...” Peter made a sad face.

“So no need for you to feel bad about this.”

“I’m such an idiot”, he sighed.

“But you’re my idiot.”

 

When Ronan stopped the car, Peter wanted to do many things, but getting out of the car was the last thing. “You’re sure, that you don’t want to invite me for some coffee?”

“Come on, Peter. We both know that you want to get to your friends.”

“We also both know that I want to stay, and enjoy more time with you.”

“Peter...”

He sighed. “Yes, I know. I should be a reasonable person and go.” He leaned over to Ronan, and kissed him softly. “I’ll write you when my phone’s working again, ok?”

“So I’m getting the first message in 3 minutes?”

“Noooo!” Peter laughed “In 10. If you get the first message before that, just ignore it.”

Ronan smiled. Peter was still fascinated by these lips, and this smile, and this whole, beautiful creature. “It was really nice to have you as a consort for this trip.”

“Yeah... Good thing Rocket decided to try to get rid of me.”

“You still don’t know that!”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure. You don’t know him.”

“But I know you, and I see no reason why anyone would ever want to get rid of you.”

“Well-“

“Shut up.” Ronan kissed Peter in a way that he forgot his own name for a moment. “I’ll write you when I’m in my hotel room. Before that I don’t want to hear a word from you. You have some stuff to clear up. And now out of my car.”

Peter grumbled a bit, but there was no room for compromises in Ronan’s voice. “See you later.” He got out of the car, and went to the door where he searched for Gamora’s doorbell. There were just too many. The door opened almost immediately after Peter ringed. One could think someone was expecting him! He waved one last time at Ronan, who waved back, and went into the house. Now he only had to find the flat. Peter would bet all his money that it was at least on the third floor, and there was no elevator in this house.

 

Finally he reached Gamora’s flat, a place he almost doubted ever to reach in this life. He had been right. It was in the fifth floor – and there was no elevator. So he had to walk the whole way, at least 100 steps. Almost a reason to cry. He had even more reason to cry, when he saw Gamora’s beautiful face. She had never been more beautiful in Peter’s eyes. He was finally there.

Apparently Drax and Rocket haven’t been there for too long. One hour maximum. Gamora had prepared some dinner for them, and Peter was allowed to eat their leftovers. They were all so nice to him. When Peter had finished, they decided to have a little talk.

“Tell me the truth, Rocket. Did you leave me behind on purpose?”

“Quill, you’re my best friend-”

“Rocket, you already start with a lie. That’s not good, Peter will believe you not a word”, Gamora interfered.

“... Quill, you’re my best friend after Groot, who’s my first best friend.”

“And I am no best friend of yours?” Drax asked. “What about Gamora?”

Rocket groaned in annoyance. “Let me finish this. Then we can talk about who’s whose best friend.”

“I want Gamora as a best friend”, Peter added.

“You are my best friend, Peter.”

“Thank you.”

“Why does no one want me as his best friend?” Poor Drax. He’s more a “really good friend”-type, but unfortunately for him no “best friend”-type. To be honest in Peter’s eyes did the whole “he’s my best friend, and he’s mine”-stuff not matter. He loved them all the same.

“I said we’re going to talk about the other stuff!” Rocket slammed his fist on the table. “Quill, we didn’t leave you behind on purpose, we forgot you. Simple as that.”

Unbelievable. “You made this toilet break only because of me, how is it possible to forget me?!”

“Well, you see, there was so much stuff on the back seat, we thought, you were already back. Started to sleep again under your jacket and the blankets again. Like you did before.”

Peter had no words for he was too shocked. They really forgot him! Him! Peter Quill! Who talked even more than Rocket! And who was far more important.

“We’re really sorry, man. But you could have called, when you realized we forgot you.”

“No, I couldn’t! I left my phone in the car!”

“Oh.”

“That explains everything, even why we couldn’t reach him”, Drax nodded.

Peter sighed deeply. “When did you find out?”

“We realized your missing, when Rocket wanted to sleep, and he asked you to-“

“What?!”

“I said, we rea-“

“Yeah, Drax. I understood perfectly what you said. But you thought the whole time that I was sleeping?”

“Yes, we did.” Drax didn’t even sound slightly sorry.

“And now tell me, why didn’t you turn around?”

“We considered it”, Rocket confessed. “But since so much time had already passed, we thought that you found someone to take you with them, or to bring you home. As it seems we were right. You found some idiot to take you with them.”

“Hey, first of all: Ronan’s no idiot!”

“Ronan, eh? I don’t like the way you say his name, Quill.”

Peter blinked in confusion. “I said his name the way I say every name.”

“Nuh-uh. You’re maybe fooling Drax, but you ain’t gonna fool Gamora or me.”

Gamora nodded. “Rocket’s right. You said his name in a strange way.” She examined Peter’s face for a moment. She could read Peter like no other one, and they both knew it. “What happened between you and him?”

Peter glanced at Drax, who looked as confused as Peter felt. “Whaaatever. Rocket, I want some compensation for the whole thing.”

“Sure”, Rocket shrugged. “We’re going to buy you the biggest ice cream or pizza you’ve ever seen or something like that. Whatever makes you feel better. And I promise not to forget you on our way home. I’m gonna look if you’re still with us every 5 minutes.”

 

They had decided that Peter was allowed to sleep on Gamora’s couch, while Drax and Rocket had to share an air mattress on the floor. After all Peter really deserved it since he had to “suffer” so much without Rocket and Drax. He hadn’t told them about the wonderful sex he has had with Ronan, or all the other beautiful moments they had shared, yet. Tomorrow would be time enough. There was no need to tell everything today. For now the couch was his.

While he was listening to Drax’ loud snoring, he asked himself how Drax’ girlfriend was able to manage to sleep in one bed with him. There could be only one conclusion, she felt asleep before Drax, and slept really, really deep.

His phone beeped.

“Goddamned, Quill. Phone silent. Now. Wanna sleep”, Rocket grumbled. As if he was able to sleep. He was lying right next to Drax; it had to be hell down there.

“Sorry, man. You won’t hear of _me_ anything this night anymore.”

“Stupid Drax, stupid snoring...” Rocket would be so pissed tomorrow for the whole day, Peter knew.

Peter grabbed his phone, and grinned as he saw that he finally got a message from Ronan. Before reading it, he put the phone on silent – there was no need to make Rocket angrier.

Ronan [11:23] _I’m finally in my bed. Sorry it took so long. Still awake?_

Peter [11:23] _yes. try to sleep but drax is snoring like an army of bears :(_

Ronan [11:24] : _/_

Ronan [11:24] _Good thing that bears are not intelligent enough to have armies._

Ronan [11:25] _How did it go? Kissed some asses?_

Ronan [11:25] _*kicked_

Peter [11:26] _no kissing no kicking. they forgot me. thought I was sleeping in the back_

Ronan [11:26] _. . . . ._

Ronan [11:27] _How much stuff was there in the back that they thought you were lying there?_

Peter [11:28] _idk. food blankets and such things_

Ronan [11:29] _That still doesn’t explain a thing._

Peter [11:30] _my friends are kinda stupid from time to time_

Peter [11:30] _sry. I mean always_

Ronan [11:31] _You aren’t better._

Ronan [11:31] _Sometimes, of course._

Peter laughed softly.

“QUILL!”

“Sorry!”

Ronan [11:33] _When will you go back?_

Peter [11:34] _sunday. it’s only a shortvisit_

Ronan [11:35] _Means you won’t drive home with me :(_

Peter [11:35] _u have to be strong!_

Ronan [11:35] _:(_

Hell, how was this guy able to be so attractive, and such a dork at the same time?

Peter [11:36] _I give u a kiss if u are strong_

Ronan [11:36] _:)_

Peter [11:37] _u get it when ur back home_

Ronan [11:39] _Can we make a date out of it?_

Peter grinned widely. A date!

Peter [11:40] _sure. id love to_

Ronan [11:41] _Perfect._

“Quill! Stop sexting with your girlfriend, or I’ll stuff your phone into Drax’ mouth!”

“He’s not my girlfriend.”

Ronan [11:42] _We’re going to talk about it later._

“Then stop sexting your fucking boyfriend!” Rocket grunted.

“He’s not my boyfriend either.”

“Either way, stop it!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Peter [11:45] _rocket says I shall stop sexting with u_

Ronan [11:46] _We’re not sexting yet._

Ronan [11:46] _But I think he’s right._

Peter [11:46] _yet?_

Peter [11:46] _yes. we should sleep_

Ronan [11:47] _Yet. It’s too late and I’m tired._

Ronan [11:47] _Good night, Peter._

Peter [11:48] _good night Ronan_

**Author's Note:**

> Because this pairing totally needed a roadtrip au!
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks to Staubengel, whose awesome rp skills influenced this Ronan way too much, so I'm not able to tell anymore which ideas of this student!Ronan are hers, and which are only formed in my own head (it's not that much. Most Ronan is her fault) <3


End file.
